1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage rack with a multiplicity of rack units comprising a stack of interspaced supporting mounts, arranged paired at opposing sidewalls of the rack units in forming a storage location for a tote, the tote being designed for storage and retrieval in/from storage locations by means of an automated transfer apparatus. The transfer apparatus comprises at least one first transfer means for travelling in the vertical direction and a second transfer means for travelling in a first horizontal direction supported by and relative to the first transfer means.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from EP 0 722 894 B1 is a storage rack comprising two interspaced rack units, between which a transfer apparatus is provided, by which a tote can be travelled vertically. Each rack unit features sidewalls oriented parallel to each other, defined at interspaced vertical rack stanchions. Provided at the sidewalls is a multiplicity of stacked and interspaced supporting mounts to form storage locations for the totes. The supporting mounts are configured as supporting ledges integrated and moulded in the sidewalls. Provided at one end of a rack unit is a removal aperture through which the tote can be shifted into the region of the transfer apparatus. Once the tote is on the transfer apparatus it can be vertically travelled to the desired level. After having attained the target level the tote is transversed into its final storage location.
Prior art storage racks in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 are furthermore known in which a multiplicity of rack units are arranged juxtaposed and the totes can be travelled in all three spatial directions by means of a transfer apparatus comprising a first transfer means for vertical travel featuring a horizontal cross-supporting member. A second transfer means is supported by the first transfer means, relative to which it can be travelled in a first horizontal direction.